


Reasons Why I Won't Date You

by ShadowLady16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLady16/pseuds/ShadowLady16
Summary: Hermione's reasons why she refuses to date Ron.





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hermione, for the hundredth time; will you go out with me to Hogsmead?" Ron asked exasperated, as he and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room.   
"For the last time Roland; I will not go out with you!" Replied Hermione in an aggravated tone.   
"But why not Mione; we're meant to be together like Harry and Ginny!" Exclaimed Ron angrily.  
"You want to know why Ronald; I'll tell you why. Reason number one: in our first year here at Hogwarts, you were the reason why I was in the bathroom when the troll was loose and was attacked." Stated Hermione in a frustrated voice. "What! But you were being a bloody nightmare about how to pronounce the levitation charm and acting all perfect!" Shouted Ron.


	2. Year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Onto reason number two Ronald; in our second year when Harry picked up Tom Riddle's diary you told him 50 points if he could throw it through Moaning Myrtle's nose!" Exlaimed Hermione, now starting to simmer with anger.   
"I was joking Hermione; and anyhow how did you know you weren't with us when that happened!" Yelled a frustrated Ron.   
"I found out when we were on the run and I was on watch, I heard you talking in your sleep and I asked Harry about it and he told me that you did say that. I find that to be very rude and insensitive!" Hermione whispered furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Note that it will take a while for me to update this story simply because I need to read the rest of the books and then type up and review the new chapters before posting them. Also it should be known that it will take a longer bit of time before this story is complete because I don't have the seventh Harry Potter book. So all that I ask is that you PLEASE be patient with me in concerns of this story.


	3. Year 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Now reason three, in our third year after Transfiguration you thought it was okay for you to not be sure about seeing the Grim in Harry's tea cup. Yet when I told you that Divination seemed very much like just guesswork; you seemed to side with Proffessor Trelawney when you told me that I just dislike not being right." Hermione calmly told Ron. "Further more while we're on the subject of Professor Trelawney and her Divination class and/or skills, when Lavender was upset about her rabbit dying and that she just got the news about it; I told her in the mst logical way about why I was questioning her dreading her pet dying when it was a baby. It just doesn't make sense, and then you go and tell her that I don't care about other people's pets!  
Also lets not forget about when Harry got that Firebolt; instead of worrying about whether or not the broom was jinxed or hexed, you asked Harry if you could have a go on it. You had absolutely no concern for Harry! Not to mention you tried to kick Crookshanks when he went to attack Peter Pettigrew in rat form!" Exclaimed Hermione, her tone angry.   
"But we didn't know that at the time Hermione, so you can't blame that one on me!" Yelled Ron.   
"My point was that you attempted to hurt Crookshanks Ronald! Also it was Harry's idea to appoligize to me, and you blamed Crookshanks eating Peter while he was Scabbers when you had no proof what so ever. While I'm at it, how dare you attempt to throw a rock at Crookshanks; and before you say anything yes Harry also informed me of that as well." Yelled Hermione furiously at Ron.   
"Bloody traitor." Ron muttered.   
"Also during the party after Harry won the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, Harry was the one to ask me to join in the celebration of the win. Yet you continued to blame me for the fact that Scabbers was gone. Add to the fact that Harry asked you to stop and yet you told him no, insinuating that I was being insensitive!" Hermione exclaimed.   
"But Hermione I said all that in a fit of anger." Stated Ron.  
"What about when you visited Hagrid and he told you that it's normal for cats to go after rats and mice and you told him that if I got rid of Crookshanks that you would talk to me again." Hermione stated in a huff.   
"Let me guess, Harry told you about that too." Said Ron angerly.   
"No. But Hagrid did." Hermione stated smugly."Also when I was worried about Harry's safety when you were convincing him to go to Hogsmead and I threatned to tell Proffessor McGonagall about the map; you started acting like I wasn't there. Then you claimed that I was trying to get Harry expelled!" Hermione stated in a half whispered half yelling voice. "Not to mention when we were in the Shrieking Shack with Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. Before we even found out the complete truth and they were discussing whether or not Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew; you were still blaming the rat's health on Crookshanks." Hermione stated furiously, now fingering her wand thinking over all the hexes, jinxes, and curses she could throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There are a lot of reasons in this chapter. Next chapter will start with reason 16. Also it may take a while for me to type and post chapter 4, so again I ask that you PLEASE be patient with me. I would also like to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story so far; it's very encouraging. Also I'm looking for a beta reader; if you're interested PM me.


	4. Year 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Now onto reason 16", Hermione started saying before Ron cut her off.   
"Wait how are we on reason 16 when you said reason 3 last time!" Ron exclaimed exasperatedly.   
"Ron! I'm not going say what number each reason is because there are different amounts each year. Besides do you really want me to point out the numbers with each reason?" Hermione asked.   
"Uh, no not really." Ron said a bit hesitantly.   
"As I was saying reason 16 starting in our fourth year when the students from Beauxbatons arrived and while I admit that you were right that Fluer is part veela, it was still quiet rude and insensitive of you to say that 'They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!'. Also you didn't believe Harry when he told you that he didn't enter himself into the Tri-Wizard Tournament even though he had no time to even research how to get past the age line. Even your brothers Fred and George couldn't get past it and they're more experienced wizards who create jokes, so they would definitely have a better shot at getting in than anyone else who wasn't of age!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"What about the rest of Hogwarts who thought that Harry put his name into the Goblet of Fire, huh? Why aren't you getting mad at them Hermione?" Ron yelled.   
"Oh I was mad at them Ron, but you're Harry's friend and instead of giving him your support, you side with the rest of the school. And because you were too busy being a git, you didn't even bother to help Harry prepare for the First Task of the Tournament." Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
"But we made up in the end and that's what's important, right Harry?"   
"Leave me out of this Ron, I don't want to get hexed." Harry replied to Ron's question.   
"Also Ronald, when it came time to get dates to the Yule Ball you were being shallow by only wanting to go with a girl who has good looks. And when you couldn't get a date to the Yule Ball you only asked me as a last resort and didn't believe that I was already going with someone else. No girl wants to be asked as a last resort!" Hermione yelled.  
"Oh yeah, well what about your faults like spew? No matter how many times people told you that house-elves don't want to be freed!" Ron yelled at Hermione.  
"Okay I must admit that I was wrong to try and free the house-elves. I guess I was just upset at how Winky was treated and didn't think things through or ask how they felt about serving wizard kind; and I noticed that Dobby seemed so happy being free when I met him. But if I do continue with S.P.E.W. it would be trying to get house-elves at the least treated better and not like how Winky was treated." Hermione stated.  
"Just curious, but what number are we on and how many more reasons until we get to our fifth year." Ron asked curiously.   
"If you must know I have given up to 21 reasons so far and only have a few more to go until I get to our fifth year." Hermione said, finding Ron's question somewhat amusing. "But back on topic; when I came over to the table that you and Harry were sitting at you got all moody and told me somewhat aggressively that I was 'fraternizing with the enemy' just because he's from Durmstrang. You also disagreed with me when I told you that the Tri-Wizard Tournament is supposed to improve international magical cooperation. Even your brother Percy told you that."  
"How did you know that Percy told me and Harry that?" Ron asked somewhat angrily.  
"You were grumbling about it for a few days." Hermione told him. "Anyway, you also accused me of helping Viktor with his egg; and you also pretty much ignored your date. Not to mention that in a way you said that you hoped Viktor would get attacked by the Giant Squid when we saw him go into the Black Lake. Although if anyone deserved to be attacked by the Giant Squid it would be Rita Skeeter and Umbridge." Hermione said and saying the last two names in obvious disgust.  
"Okay I have to agree with you on those two." Ron said agreeing while nodding his head.  
"My last reason from our fourth year is that you let the attention that you had from being a hostage in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament get to your head and started to tell false heroic actions that you performed. I mean yes I know that it was nice for you to get some attention considering you have to basically live up to your mum's expectations; but you didn't need to lie." Hermione told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay took me awhile to type this chapter up and post it, but I got it done. Also I had already planned to mention Hermione's faults with S.P.E.W. simply because I have to somewhat agree with most of the characters in saying that House-elves are or at least seem really happy to help. I would have settled for them being treated better and if you haven't noticed I don't like Rita Skeeter and Umbridge. Although I'm sure my hatred for the pink clad scum will grow once I read the fifth book. I would like to thank everone that has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. I'm sorry but the next chapter will take longer for me to post, because as I said earlier I have yet to read the Fifth Harry Potter book. The next cahpter is going to start with reason 27. I'm still looking for a beta reader so if you're interested please PM me.


	5. Year 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

"Before you start listing your reasons for fifth year Hermione, can you tell me what number we're on?" Ron asked with slight nervousness tinting his voice.  
"Starting in our fifth year is reason 27. When we entered the compartment on our way to Hogwarts after the perfect meeting, you complained that you were starving and then grabbed a chocolate frog form Harry. I mean while yes he's your friend the very least you could do is be polite and ask." Hermione replied a bit angerly.  
"Oh yeah, well what about your rubbish remark about the paper Luna's father runs; The Quibbler. Not to mention that you did insult Luna. Just because she believes in creatures that may or may not exist and not many people believe what's written in The Quibbler doesn't mean that it's right to be judgemental." Ron remarked a bit angerly his face starting to go red.  
"Really Ron. You forget that I did try to take back that remark about The Quibbler being rubbish, not to mention the fact that you also insulted her when you told her she had a rubbish sense of humor. May I also remind you that when it comes to me, I'm the type of person who needs proof when it comes to new information most of the time. Add to the fact that unlike you who judge people based on their house affiliations, Luna and I were able to put aside our differences and work together to get people to believe that Voldemort was back." Hermione replied to his remark in a deceptively calm tone of voice and with a raised brow.  
"Oh yeah, right, I forgot." Ron mumbled a bit sheepishly.  
"Anyway back on topic. When Nearly Headless Nick made that comment about the blood that runs through his veins and you asked him 'What blood?'. I mean common sense would tell you that he meant it as a figure of speech. Not to mention the fact that you thought that Divination was in the North Tower when common sense would have also told you that it's impossible for a centuar to climb up a ladder. Even Parvati told you that, and before you ask how I know Parvati was complaining about that in our dorms the night of Firenze's first day as teacher." Hermione replied trying to get things back on track.  
"Also Ron before you say anything about me knitting hats and other clothing items in an attempt to free the Hogwarts' house-elves; which only resulted in creating more work for Dobby. May I remind you that even I could see that if I were to attempt to and succeeded in freeing Kreacher that it would spell disaster for The Order." Hermione said in a slightly tight voice when Ron went to open his mouth.  
"As I was saying before about staying on topic before I had to explain myself." She said giving Ron a withering look. "When your brothers Fred and George were testing their products on the first years you didn't even get up or offer to help and perform your job as a perfect." Hermione stated angerly, her voice raised slightly in aggitation.  
"Not to mention that your work ethic is kind of poor seeing as I have to continueously help you with your homework and you complained about taking notes for class. I mean how hard is it to open up a book and research not to mention just simply writing down things that you need to remeber!" Hermione yells, causing Ron to back up against a common room wall to lessen the volume of Hermione's shouting.  
"Along with the fact that we are almost constantly argueing, which isn't healthy for a relatioship." Hermione stated now a good bit calmer.  
Ron, seeing that Hermione's calmed down replies, "But what about Harry, and besides you always help us. Also we only argue so much because that's one of the ways people show their affection; you know like how little boys torment the girls they like."  
Ron's comment was met with silence. Everyone was staring at the redhaed wondering how he could be so dense.  
Releasing a heavy sigh Hermione goes to respond to the stupidness of Ron's comments. "First of all Ron, Harry at the very least tries to understand the material before asking me for help. Second of all what you said about people argueing to show their affection towards each other along with the metaphor that you used is absolute rubbish. Like I said before it's not healthy for a relationship that contains mostly yelling at and argueing with each other. Also lets not forget that when you found out that I was writing a letter to Viktor you got all grumpy and disgruntled. I mean there's nothing wrong with friends writing letters to each other."  
"Fine, now are there anymore reasons for our fifth year?" Ron asked hoping that that was it.  
"Actually no, not for our fifth year. Now that is a total of 34 reasons Ron." Hermione replied in a somewhat cheerful voice.  
"Ugh!" Ron groand at the amout of reasons Hermione has so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so SORRY!!! I know it took a while for me to get this done but with my job being exhuasting and the fact that my room needed to be painted and reorganised a bit; it left me with little time to finish the fifth book. I had to pack up my room including my books and even though my room's done I don't have a book case so I have to root through a storage tote in my room because it has all my books in it. I just finished the fifth book this morning before I had to leave for work, and when I got home after I changed my clothes I took a nap. Next is the sixth chapter but it will aslo take a while for me the get it done since I have to read the sixth book. Anyways thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and following this story. I may or may not post another story before the sixth chapter is done, and I wanted to get my second Death story done so I wouldn't lose my inspiration. I'm still looking for a beta so if you're interested then PM.


	6. Year 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hermione, as much fun it is hearing you and Ron debating; its getting late. So if you don't mind can you two continue tomorrow?" Ginny asked in a tired voice as she looked out a common room window.  
"Huh? Oh, it is getting late isn't it." Hermione replied as she too looked out a window and noticed the darkened sky.  
"YES! Finally a break." Exclaimed Ron excitedly.  
"How about we continue this discussion after classes have ended tomorrow? Does that sound agreeable to you guys?" Questioned Harry. Who's answer was both Hermione and Ron saying yes. So after biding each other good night; they all retired to their beds for the night.  
Time Skip to end of classes  
After entering the common room Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat around the fireplace for the continuation of Ron and Hermione's debate. "So what number are we on again Hermione?" Asked Harry as he lounged on a couch.  
"Lets see." Hermione said as she removed a piece of parchment from her bag.  
"Really Hermione, really?" Ron asked when he read what was on the parchment.  
"What, do you honestly expect me to not write down the number we're on to insure that the count is correct Ron." Was Hermione's reply to his question. "Anyways to answer your question Harry I'm starting with number 35."  
"Okay so what is reason bloody 35." Ron stated with a groan.  
"The reason is simple; you have a tendency of being insensitive. After all Nearly Headless Nick was just doing his best to express his loyalty to Harry by stating that he would rather die than to betray him. There was no need for you to tell him 'That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead'."  
"But its true, he is already dead Hermione. How was that being insensitive?"  
"Nobody wants to reminded that they're dead Ron. And you may find these next two to be stupid but they're good reasons."  
"Oh and what are these reasons Hermione?"  
"Simple Ron." Hermione stated with a smirk. "For starters the free time in sixth year, you believed to be for relaxing when it was for us to complete the higher amount of school work we had. As for the other reason, while you were responsible by taking away that fourth year's Fanged Frisbee; instead of keeping and throwing it you should have turned it in as its a banned item."  
"Oh come on Hermione! Those are the two reasons? Well actually I can agree a bit on the first as we had mountains of bloody work to do. But the second, what harm was there?"  
"The Fanged Frisbee snaps at people and animals, not to mention that you would have been in serious trouble if caught with it and you weren't handing it over. That's the harm Ron."  
"Never thought of it that way. I definitely wouldn't want any of the professors or Filch to catch me with it. Bloody hell, I could of lost my perfect badge."  
"Really that's what you got from that, losing your Perfect's badge." Was Hermione's reply to which Ron just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Anyways, so what's the next reason Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"The next reason is that Ron tried to cheat by reading my essay on rematerialization principles. Which is something that I don't appreciate."  
"Oh really Hermione, like you're one to talk. After all you confuded McLaggen during Quidditch tryouts." Harry stated in a mischievous tone with a smirk on his face.  
"Harry!!! You weren't supposed to let anyone know that!!" Hermione exclaimed nervously.  
"Wait goody-two shoes Hermione in a sense interfered with the tryouts." Ron teased her.  
"It was for a very good reason and Harry knows it." Hermione replied in an irritated tone.  
"Relax Hermione; Harry told me about that before he had to stop playing to serve detention." Ron replied laughingly, and Hermione blushed in embarrassment.  
"Then the next reason shouldn't surprise you Ron."  
"Oh and what's that Hermione?"  
"Simple, you pushed a first year out of a good armchair in the common room and then sat in it yourself."  
"Yeah but then you used your foot to push me out of it and then let the first year have it again. Which reminds me how is it that you're so strong when you don't even play any sports?"  
"Haven't you learned anything by being around me? I'm a bookworm and as such carry around a lot of books to read; so naturally I'll have a decent amount of strength in both my arms and legs." Stated Hermione in a prim and proper tone before laughing lightly.  
"Oh yeah. Bloody hell when I remember you punching Malfoy back in third year it still scares me a bit." Was Ron's reply as he shook himself from the memory.  
"As for the next reason it might be a bit of a repeat but I find that its an important one to be said. When you were angry at Ginny for kissing Dean and what she said to you in retaliation, your anger was out of control that not only were you treating me icy and sneering indifference; but you also cursed at innocent first years." Hermione stated in a stern voice.  
"Hey its my job as one of her older brothers to harass any guy who takes an interest in her." Was Ron's slightly heated reply as he stood up.  
"But you had no right to take it out the first years who did absolutely nothing wrong." Hermione replied back, her voice a mixture of stern and calm.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry about that." Ron replied as he slumped down in his seat.  
"Its alright Ron, at least you realized it." Hermione said kindly.  
"Okay then. So what's the next reason?" Ron said in and exasperated tone before his stomach started to grumbled.  
"Why don't we continue this after dinner then?" Hermione inquired. After everyone agreed they all went down to the dining hall.  
Time Skip after dinner  
"Ah that feels better." Ron said with a smile on his face and his stomach no longer grumbling. "So what's the next reason Hermione?"  
"Well the next two reasons is when you harshly mocked me after I along with others had laughed at you & your bad attempt at human transfiguration. While the second is that you had referred to Luna as "Loony Lovegood" when you confronted Harry about him taking her to Slughorn's party." Was the response he got.  
"Yeah and Harry got on my case about mocking you and then Ginny when I called Luna Loony Lovegood. I mean my own little sister; oh the betrayal!!!" Ron responded dramatically and everyone laughed.  
After everyone calmed down Hermione responded. "Well that's good to hear. The next reason is when Lavender would visit you in the Hospital Wing you would pretend to sleep. Which is rude as the two of yo-"  
"Ow!!!" Ron yelped interrupting Hermione as Lavender had came over and slapped his face; then walked back over to Parvati and sat down fuming.  
"Well I should have seen that one coming." Ron sighed as he rubbed his cheek. "Let me guess the next reason is because I kept hiding behind you to avoid Lavender." Ron stated as his friends and sister lightly laughed at what had just happened a few moments before.  
After her little giggle fit Hermione answered Ron's question. "Well yes that is the next reason exactly Ron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FINALLY I'm done this chapter!!! Again sorry for the long wait, life got in the way. Fair warning though as I finally have a job which I like this one it will be a good while before the next chapter is up. I'm still looking for a beta reader. and I'm just so glad that I was able to get this chapter completed and up. Please bear with me until for the time being. Until my next chapter have a nice night and sieze any nice weather days you can.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry for the short chapter but each chapter is going to represent one year of the series and I'm basicly basing my chapters and info on the books. Also note that this is my first story.


End file.
